Outer Science, Other AU: Forgotten Petals
by MioTsunagiSayaChanMikuChan
Summary: Seto was about to confess to Mary., When Kuroha came and killed everyone. Mary., Unable to accept this, Resets the time. But something is not quite right...


_In an AU:_

The hideout is unusually quiet…

"Seto-kun …".Mary says to Seto as she approaches him.

"Ah! Mary!". Seto greets her with his usual gentle smile.

"W-where is everyone?". Mary plays with her fingers.

"Haha…". Seto scratches his head as he looks away.

"Seto-kun?". Mary stares at Seto.

"Ah…". Seto could only smile.

Meanwhile., Near Them., Kido is actually using her ability to conceal Her., Kano, Momo And Hibiya.

"This is exciting~!". Kano whispered.

"Shhh-Kano-san be quiet!". Momo whispered to the cat eyed boy.

"This is just awkward…". Hibiya whispered

"Be quiet…let's watch them…". Kido whispered to the group as they watch the two.

"M-mary the thing is…I can't like like kano…hahaha…". Seto whispered.

"eh?". Mary kept on staring at Seto.

"You see…They…uh….are here…and they might be watching us…".Seto smiles as he looks away, blushing.

"Why are they hiding? Eh? ". Mary is confused.

"They helped me…to be able to say something to you…". Seto then tries to look at Mary at the face., He's totally blushing.

"What is it, Seto-kun?". Mary asks Seto.

"I like mary and…the thing is…". Seto smiles at mary as he tries to finish the sentence

When a loud thud was heard.

"What's that?". Kido asks the group.

"Someone's at the door". Momo says to the leader.

"Who is it?". Hibiya is now curious

"I'll open the door…". Kano went ahead of them, by this time, Kido has already deactivated her eye ability.

"Eh? Minna?". Mary sees everyone

"Mary…something's wrong…Stay back,". Seto moves forward and stares at Kano as the cat eyed teen opens the door.

Kano opens the door.

He saw a tall man

Kano, being his usual goofy self, smiled at the stranger. Yet, He knows something is wrong.

"You are~!?". Kano greets the guy with a smile.

"Why did he know this place?". Kido is getting worried.

The tall guy stares at kano and calmly says, " Ah., You're the deceiver from that time…".

Kano continues to smile, But is kind of shock to hear those words.

"Can I help you~!?". Kano asks the guy. His face is now serious

"Ah…Now that you mention it…". The tall guy in black clothes quickly grabs a gun and points it to Kano's head.

"The wounds that you hated so much are going to increase yet again". The tall guy smiled at Kano.

Kano couldn't move

Then the tall guy in black clothes smiled as he pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

The cat-eyed boy falls in his knees, before finally falling to the ground.

"KANO!". Kido rushes to Kano's aid, only to see he received a headshot and has died.

Even before she could mourn, The tall guy in black clothes point the gun at her and Shoots her many times.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Kido fell also.

Seeing this, Momo hugged Hibiya to protect her.

The tall guy smiled at he points the gun at momo and pulls the trigger, Bang!

The bullet hit Momo's stomach, making her fall.

Hibiya is shocked as he gains eye contact with the tall guy.

Only to see him smiling at him and pointing the gun to his head.

**BANG!**

Hibiya fell to the ground too.

Seto., Being the only one left., Instructed Mary to escape as he attacks the tall guy.

The tall guy shot Seto's stomach as Seto rans to attack him.

Making Seto fall on his knees and coughing blood.

Mary couldn't move.

The tall guy, displeased with the current scene…Grabs Seto by the head and inserts the gun to his mouth.

Then he pulls the trigger.

**BANG!**

Seto falls down.

Mary., Who couldn't stand it… Starts to cry and tremble.

The tall guy smiled at her, saying,

"We arrive in this state once again…".

"NO! NO! NO!". Mary could only say those things.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this! NO!".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary wakes up and opens her eyes. She sees Seto., staring at her.  
"Seto-kun!"

"hm?". Seto asked Mary  
"I'm so glad you're okay!". Mary hugs seto. She's crying., She once again hugged the guy she thought she had lost again.

"What's this? hahaha ~!". The cat-eyed teen, Kano arrived and smirked  
"Kano! Kido!". Mary faced she was hugging Seto.

"Do you know her...?". Kido, lifting her hoodie to reveal her face, asked Seto

"eh...?" Mary asks them.

"no idea~". Kano gestured with his usual goofy attitude.

"what are you…". Mary's eyes started to tear up for she was confused.

Mary turned to seto.

"I'm sorry... we found you unconscious and we tried to help you because we were worried. But i think you got the wrong person. Do i know you?".

Seto asks mary with a smile.

Mary could only stare at them with a teary eye.

"W-what happened?".

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Hi! This is just from my imagination. Some parts are taken from the Manga._

_As you know., This is one AU like outer science. But little different. Mary, Resets the time., But something went wrong…_

**Continuation will be posted soon!**


End file.
